


FETISH I - BOUND TO HAPPEN

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS TURNED INTO A GROUP OF 3 STORIES. THIS IS THE FIRST, 'BOUND TO LOVE ME' (FETISH M), THE SECOND IS 'BOUND TO BE TOGETHER' (FETISH V) AND THE LAST 'IS BOUND TO HAPPEN' (FETISH I)... THEY ARE NOT IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER IN THE FETISH SERIES....</p>
<p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH I - BOUND TO HAPPEN

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TURNED INTO A GROUP OF 3 STORIES. THIS IS THE FIRST, 'BOUND TO LOVE ME' (FETISH M), THE SECOND IS 'BOUND TO BE TOGETHER' (FETISH V) AND THE LAST 'IS BOUND TO HAPPEN' (FETISH I)... THEY ARE NOT IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER IN THE FETISH SERIES....
> 
> WROTE IN 2009

BOUND TO HAPPEN 

It had been several days since that moment Gaara discovered what his body could do, how it felt to have Kankurou’s lips on his penis, but something more than retrospection of the pleasure dwelled in his mind... it was the words Kankurou had said. The way his body had grown excited at Kankurou’s words... his stories of past lovers and the things they did to him. Those recollections continued to surface at some of the most inopportune times, like when he passed Kankurou in the training field working out with Baki... his sweat causing the light black fabric of his uniform to cling and accent his muscular thighs and hint at what lay between, Gaara would find himself speculating... Could he do those things? Would it excite Kankurou like it had with his other lovers? Gaara knew it would do no good to deny his curiosity, next time Kankurou came to him to be bound he would see if Kankurou reacted with such excitement to him doing those things to him. 

Unlike Kankurou, Gaara had no interest in masturbating, but even with him masturbating it was only a matter of time before Kankurou couldn’t resist and would come to him to be bound. Until that time Gaara observed others, the slightly mocking sound of their voice when they teased their lovers. The way their lovers breath caught in arousal, their bodies reactions... it was fascinating how a simple change of tone could change all meaning of their words... entice rather than upset. Gaara analyzed Kankurou’s admissions... the things that others had done that had aroused him... ice, not practical... Did Kankurou crave pain? Gaara thought on the times he’d bound his brother, the ropes hadn’t been particularly painful, and yet they had excited him... helplessness? The wax... twisting his nipples... spanking?! The thought seemed so... odd, perhaps the pleasure was in being degraded? 

Then there was Kankurou’s avowal that he cared about him... that he always had. It puzzled Gaara, why would others think it was wrong? Why would Kankurou feel the need to protect him by not telling him? 

The day after the last episode with Kankurou Gaara had asked Baki about the need for lube, it’s purpose, and his cryptic reply was ‘that some things needed to be experienced to be understood’. Gaara was displeased with lacking the knowledge and determined that next time he had Kankurou bound he would ask him. 

The next session came sooner than usual, Kankurou whispering as he passed by Gaara as he usually did. “Gaara, I need to talk to you privately.” As Gaara walked to Kankurou’s workroom he thought on the first time he’d bound Kankurou. It had started just like this, Kankurou waiting, his face red with embarrassment as he explained what he needed Gaara to do. After thought Gaara had seen no reason not to, and many reasons to do it. Kankurou was a valued nin, to allow him to be damaged by someone’s negligence was unacceptable, and he felt a vague attachment to him, thus would not wish to see him harmed. That attachment had grown over the last few months as it had with his sister, their acceptance of him and growing trust thinning the boundaries between them. 

Gaara had thought on the research he’d done, the items he may need to sate Kankurou’s needs, but in the end concluded he needed nothing. Everything necessary was already present. As was customary Gaara arrived before Kankurou. 

Kankurou opened the workroom door entered and closed it behind him. He did not see Gaara, it was unusual... perhaps he was running late. A soft flare in chakra alerted Kankurou, his adrenaline spiked and he turned, his body alert in preparation for danger and his heart pounding. Kankurou saw Gaara standing in the light shadows of the room, his teal eyes seeming to glow like a cats out at him. The adrenaline still coursing through Kankurou’s body gave the sight a slightly ominous feeling. 

Gaara walked slowly out of the shadows, his piercing eyes never leaving Kankurou’s, and he stopped 8 ft. before him. Gaara’s face was an expressionless mask... his intense gaze seemed to see right into your very being, it was a sight that had made many a man tremble in fear and some flee. Kankurou swallowed hard, there was something different about Gaara this time and Kankurou regarded him nervously. 

Gaara’s eyes took on a mocking spark even as he stared coldly at his brother, “I know what you want... I know what you need.” Gaara taunted, although only his brother could hear the condescension behind the seemingly emotionless tone. 

Kankurou’s cheeks colored, he could not deny it... and Gaara was the only one who could do it for him... “Beg.” Gaara ordered softly, his tone no less demanding than if he barked out the order. “Beg for it...” 

“Gaara!” Kankurou whined. “Ah Kami! You know... please don’t make me say it!” Kankurou pleaded.

Gaara scoffed softly and said in a sterner voice. “Tell me what you really want... What you really ‘need’...” Gaara’s voice took on a mocking lilt at the word. “me to do.”

Gaara knew! Somehow Gaara knew his secret desires! Kankurou’s blush deepened and he mumbled softly. “Please Gaara.... I want you to spank me.”

The admission did not surprise Gaara; he’d seen the way Kankurou’s cock had grown harder at the admission... and the longing in his eyes.

For several minutes Gaara just looked at him appraisingly then he said something he’d never said before... “Remove your clothes and crawl to me.” Those words filled Kankurou with fear and excitement, his hands shook as he stripped, and then lowered himself to his hands and knees... his cock was already so hard it was nearly painful and Gaara hadn’t laid a hand on him yet.

Gaara watched Kankurou strip, it wasn’t of course the first time he’d seen his brother strip but this time he took the time to assess him, the flash of excitement he’d felt at ordering Kankurou to strip had been unexpected. 

Gaara watched as his brother’s strong chest muscles and broad shoulders were revealed... he could see even before Kankurou reached for his pants that he was growing excited and Gaara again briefly wondered if it was the tone of his orders or the feeling of humiliation that excited his brother. 

Kankurou had finished stripping, his penis flushed hard before him; he lowered himself to his hands and knees and crawled over to Gaara. There was no need for ropes; Gaara waved his hand and his sand trapped Kankurou’s limbs. Gaara could see the strong surge of fear in Kankurou’s gaze... but also the excitement. Kankurou knew Gaara could make the grains as rough or as soft as he wished, the brush could be as soft as silk... or as abrasive enough to scour the flesh from your bones. The sand pinned Kankurou’s lower legs and crept up to his elbows drawing him down to bowed before Gaara.

Gaara slowly circled Kankurou and stood behind him. Kankurou’s breath caught as Gaara paused, his palm upraised; "I want you to beg me for every strike. I want you to tell me you want it."

Gaara’s hand landed square and hard on the round curve of Kankurou’s left cheek, causing him to yelp. Gaara’s finger traced feather light over the reddened skin, his voice commanding. “Tell me you want it... beg me.” Gaara contemplated the pale line his finger drew on the quickly darkening skin as the red was suffusing the tan. How far Kankurou took this would suffice to clarify the type of stimulation Kankurou required

Kankurou panted in excitement, the soft stroke of Gaara’s finger after the sharp pain so very erotic. “Please, Gaara please! I need more please!” Gaara’s hand lifted and swiftly fell on the same abused area the jolts of pain so amazingly arousing, the knowledge it was his brother inflaming his hunger. “Please!” Kankurou yelped. The strikes shifted and the paddling continued, Kankurou sobbing out pleas, his ass bright red and burning with the heat until Kankurou couldn’t draw enough breath to plead, his sobs too hard, his ass blazing, stinging so that the slightest wisp of air was like the brush of cool fingers across the heated area. 

Gaara paused, his puzzled eyes traveling down to Kankurou’s weeping erection. Gaara blew over the swollen skin and heard Kankurou’s sobs strengthen, then mix with whimpers... he traced over the crimson flesh with his nail and felt Kankurou’s hard shiver. Inquisitively Gaara licked the blazing skin and was surprised as Kankurou’s body jumped slightly in the restraints and he gasped loudly. Gaara did it again to another area, followed by the rough stroke of his sand on the other cheek and was fascinated by Kankurou’s yearning wail. Gaara was entranced watching Kankurou’s body react, seeing the fiery red flush to the head of Kankurou’s erection and the shivers in between stimulation, it was arousing.

Gaara stroked over the crease between the cheeks of Kankurou’s ass, fascinated by the moans this produced and his interest turned to desire. Gaara stroked closer to the puckered hole and heard Kankurou’s moans become urgent, whimpers as he held back his words. Curious Gaara touched the outside of the hole softly just running his finger over it and was shocked as Kankurou gasped and moaned loudly. “Please Gaara! Please!” Gaara walked around to study Kankurou, his eyes were desperate, his cock was dripping precum and it pooled on the floor beneath him. Gaara couldn’t deny Kankurou’s moans and pleas excited him, his cock flushed very hard... even throbbing slightly. 

Gaara’s haunting voice asked, “What do you want Kankurou? What will you beg for?” Kankurou knew he shouldn’t but he was beyond shame, his body so fevered in lust he could stop himself from franticly begging.

Gaara was more curious of Kankurou’s reply than ‘teasing’ him, although his tone remained the same. Gaara’s words were answered with urgent whimpers and finally a husky plea. “Gaara... I want you to fuck me... please!” Gaara hid his shock and bewilderment behind his usual stoic mask. Fuck him? Gaara watched Kankurou shift his hips as much as the restraints allowed raising his ass wantonly. Gaara walked around behind Kankurou looking down at the puckered hole... Kankurou had wanted him to put his cock in his mouth before... did he now want Gaara to put it there? There was no other place it could go and the hole seemed looser now... Gaara ran his finger over the opening and felt his finger slip in. Kankurou wailed in pleasure and unabashedly begged. “Please Gaara! Please!” Gaara drew his erection out and placed it at the hole... it seemed too small, then Baki’s words about needing lube when he’d asked how to restrain Kankurou became clear.

Kankurou felt the blunt soft tip of Gaara’s cock graze his hole, then move away and sobbed, too needy to beg anymore. Suddenly Gaara’s cock speared into him, a burning brand that drove smoothly into his desperate body and Kankurou howled his pleasure. The sensation of Gaara’s cock piercing his body and the extreme pleasure of hearing Gaara’s surprised, raptured moans taunted him. Kankurou’s body ached with a desperation he’d never felt before; his whole body shook with it every inch of his skin aware, even the slightest caress of air adding to his torment. Kankurou wept in desperation, then in pleasure as Gaara’s hips began to slowly move. His cock pumping into Kankurou’s impatient body, sending waves of pleasure through him as Gaara’s hips met his throbbing swollen ass cheeks and hammered deep into him. Kankurou panted hard and fast trying to prolong the intense pleasure, to not cum at the long desired feel of his brother’s body on his.

Gaara pushed into the hot tight channel it seemed to suck his cock in eagerly and the feeling was breathtaking! Gaara couldn’t do more than pant and moan in rapture as he rested deep within the silken embrace and the passage rippled around his swollen flesh. Gaara wanted to feel that wonderful draw again and pulled back, then allowed the muscles to draw his engorged cock deep once more. Needing more Gaara drew back faster and this time sank into the depths without waiting for the draw, then gasped loudly at the intense pleasure as the muscles spasmed around his penis. Gaara began moving like he had when Kankurou took him in his mouth and all thought was lost to him as the powerful surges of pleasure washed through him until he was pumping hard and fast into the ecstasy trying to sink deeper with every rapid plunge.

Kankurou was in rapture as the hard length thrust deep and hard into his body the position of his body causing Gaara’s cock to keep slamming rapidly and hard into his pleasure spot as he cried out in pleasure and came... but the pleasure continued and Kankurou’s cock flushed hard quickly. The pleasure building to nearly agonizing heights as his weary body was teased into a desperate state once more and then peaked. Kankurou howled as his release burned through him, gasping, his body shivering and flushed with sweat as the rapid drum of his otouto’s cock tempted his cock to hard once more. His balls burning at the rapid orgasms and his whole body trembling as it very slowly built up to his climax again. 

Gaara felt the harder draws and strong need to come as the muscles rippled around his turgid cock. He panted until the spasms became less extreme, then the draws grew powerful again and by the third time he could not resist the extraordinary demanding contractions. Gaara gave in to the mind-blowing ecstasy and came with an ecstatic cry, his cock sinking as deep as he could into the convulsing passage. After the rapture had ceased to flow through his sated body Gaara lay still a moment, his cock deep in the hot channel, catching his breath and his heart still drumming so hard he felt like it would leave his chest. Gaara straightened and backed away, his satisfied cock lay soft from his body and Gaara slipped it back into his pants once more before circling to look down at Kankurou curiously. His brother’s face was flushed, tears were on his cheeks and his breathing was rapid although now slowing... Gaara studied Kankurou’s body speculatively. The pool of cum beneath his hips and sweat covered skin... and Gaara decided perhaps Kankurou was done with this meeting; he usually was after he came. 

“Would you like me to release you?” Gaara’s low serine tone inquired, not a hint of overt emotion or excitement. If it wasn’t for the fact that Kankurou could see Gaara’s sweat damp hair he would have thought it was all a genjutsu. Breathless, he nodded and Gaara waved the sand away releasing him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FETISH I:

INCEST: sexual activity between close relatives


End file.
